


À Luz de Velas

by mana32



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mana32/pseuds/mana32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enquanto Jason toma banho, Piper tem a ideia de apimentar sua relação. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À Luz de Velas

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a request from my friend Duda. I wrote it on December of 2012.  
> Sorry it's only avaiable in brazilian portuguese. You can always google translate it though.
> 
> Este era um pedido da minha amiga Duda. Faz um tempinho que escrevi (nas minhas férias de Dezembro de 2012) meu estilo de escrita mudou (não fiz alterações) e como não vou traduzir pra inglês, vai ser a minha única fic em português aqui.
> 
> Espero que gostem!

* * *

 

    Era uma noite fria e calma no Argo II. Percy havia tomado a liberdade de vigiar o barco enquanto o mesmo planava por entre as nuvens. Todos os semideuses, excluíndo o vigia e Jason, estavam se preparando para descansar. Annabeth já teria dado um beijo de boa noite no cabeça de alga, Coach Hedge já se preparava para assistir teletubbies antes de finalmente se deitar. Hazel, Frank e Leo direcionavam-se para seus quartos com um rosto muito sonolento. Jason se direcionava ao banheiro para tomar uma última ducha, mas o pensamento de sua cama o deixava mais cansado do que estava. Ao cruzar o corredor, depara-se com uma garota de pele e cabelos morenos, com olhos de cores caleidoscópicas que o encaravam com serenidade e esplendor.

– Aonde está indo? – perguntou Piper com um calmo e terno sorriso, que hipnotizava Jason não importava a situação.

\- Eu vou só tomar um banho antes de deitar. – Jason respondeu normalmente, mas não deixou de sorrir feito um idiota quando pensou em convidá-la para ir com ele. No que estava pensando, superhomem loiro? – Não se preocupe, é a noite do Percy. Vou poder relaxar finalmente.

     Piper deu uma pequena risada, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a bochecha do loiro. Ela então prosseguiu seu caminho para o seu quarto. Jason observou a garota até o fim. Assim que fechou sua porta, Jason saiu de seus pensamentos e entrou no banheiro. Certificou-se de fechar a porta, e imediatamente começou a despir-se, jogando as roupas no cesto. Ao olhar-se no espelho do banheiro, notou que seu tanquinho estava mais saliente do que da última vez que tinha checado. Deu ligeiro sorriso e entrou na banheira. Deu alguns gemidos por conta da água quente que tocava em seu corpo. Ao deitar-se na banheira, fechou os olhos e passou suas mãos novamente por seu tórax, com apenas uma coisa em sua mente: Piper.

 

* * *

  
     Ao entrar em seu quarto, Piper organizava suas coisas antes de deitar em sua macia cama. Sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos sobre Jason. Um deles havia completamente preenchido sua mente anteriormente: ela quase teria dito a ele se poderia ir com ele. Isto era incrivelmente embaraçoso e inesperado por sua parte. Mas o que mais assombrava sua mente, eram suas fantasias com o loiro. Toda noite ela dormia agarrada no travesseiro, pensando em Jason e imaginando-o sem roupas do seu lado. Com os olhos cerrados, lábios entreabertos. Seu rosto ruborizava cada vez que pensava nisto. Por algum motivo, uma voz interior a dizia para realizar seus desejos mais íntimos. Algo a dizia para fazê-lo imediatamente. E porque não, ela se perguntava? Não era isso que casais faziam? Amar-se?

  
     Jason nunca dera o primeiro passo. Sempre fora Piper quem o beijava. Era sempre Piper quem dava início ao seu delicado romance. Talvez realmente fosse a hora de começar um nível um pouco mais sério sobre sua relação. Piper levantou-se de sua cama, e caminhou em direção ao roupeiro. Tirou um conjunto de lingerie rosa-bebê cheio de babados e lacinhos, além de uma camisola de mesma cor porém transparente. Ela teve sorte por ter decidido tomar um banho antes de Jason. Retirou suas antigas roupas e colocou a lingerie, mas continuou com a muda antiga de roupas em mãos. Seria difícil acordar no próximo dia e sair correndo pelos corredores vestida daquela maneira. Pegou um pacote de velas rubras e disparou com uma caixinha de fósforos pro quarto de Jason. Cautelosamente, certificou-se de posicionar as românticas velas, deixar aos fósforos ao lado da cama de Jason e apagar as luzes.

 

* * *

   
     Quando Jason terminou seu banho, pegou uma das toalhas do balcão e notou que tinha esquecido de trazer algumas mudas. Não faz mal, pensou. Todos estão dormindo. Amarrou a toalha em sua cintura, desligou as luzes do banheiro e foi para o seu quarto. Quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com uma Piper de lingerie em sua cama. Enquanto estava ruborizando, fechou a porta muito rápido, mas com cautela para não fazer barulho. Piper acendeu lentamente algumas velas que estavam espalhadas desengonçadamente pelo quarto. Quando Jason virou-se novamente para Piper, ela estava tão rubra quanto os morangos do acampamento meio-sangue. Antes que pudesse falar algo, ele se lembrara que estava só de toalha, com seu corpo ainda molhado do banho. Não bastou alguns segundos para provocar uma ereção no loiro. Ele sabia pelo o que estava por vir. E estava ansioso.

\- J-Jason – Piper gaguejava enquanto encarava seu tanquinho – eu... quero que a nossa relação seja mais... séria.

\- Você realmente apelou nisso não é? – Jason não conseguiu esconder o rubor em seu rosto, mas isto não importava.

  Nenhuma palavra saiu da boca de Piper, e nenhuma iria sair. Jason pulou para a cama, sem notar que sua toalha teria afrouxado no processo. Ele deitou Piper no macio travesseiro e a beijou ternamente. Seus olhos azuis encaravam a morena com seriedade.

\- Tem certeza que quer isto? É a sua primeira vez, não é? – Jason perguntou ainda encarando Piper.

\- Se for com você, eu não me importo. – Piper respondeu com timidez, e assim que deu um suspiro, puxou Jason para um novo beijo.

  Seu beijo era quente e seus lábios eram macios, o que fazia Jason querer algo muito mais quente. Suas mãos desceram a cintura de Piper alcançando sua calcinha, para então delicadamente puxá-la e jogá-la ao chão.

\- Você não vai precisar disto. Por mais fofo que seja. – Jason disse com um sorriso no rosto – está pronta?

\- Sim – Piper disse seguramente de si.

    Jason com um leve movimento retirou a toalha e pegou seu membro, visivelmente ereto. Suavemente o encostou na entrada de Piper e a penetrou. Piper mordeu seus lábios para reprimir um alto gemido. Suas mãos alcançaram as costas do rapaz e por instinto começaram a arranhá-lo. Jason começou a se mover lentamente dentro de Piper, sentindo todas as suas paredes interiores. Como era possível ela ser tão apertada por dentro? Cada movimento que ele fazia o deixava mais perto do clímax. Ele então retorna aos lábios de Piper, e com uma das mãos, massageia um de seus pequenos seios por dentro de seu sutiã. Por entre seus beijos, Piper soltava alguns gemidos leves de prazer, e a cada gemido, Jason ficava ainda mais perto do orgasmo. Ao passo que sua velocidade aumentava, Piper começara a contorcer-se, e Jason notou que ela já estava em seu limite. Acelerou seus quadris em uma velocidade incrível de modo que Piper jurou ter visto eletricidade saindo de seus cabelos. Suspiros e gemidos de alívio preenchiam o quarto, fluídos escorriam de ambos. Ofegante, Jason escorregou para o lado da cama. Piper puxou os cobertores sobre seus corpos, e então abraçou Jason, fechando os olhos e recitando suas últimas palavras da noite.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo, Pipes.

 

 


End file.
